Form an Orderly Q
by Sam C
Summary: Q is up to his old tricks again, with dire consequences for the crew of Voyager - after they had already got home! Post-Endgame fun.
1. Chapter 1

Form an Orderly Q

Kathryn Janeway leaned back on the swinging wooden bench and closed her eyes. The Indiana sun warmed her face as the sound of chirping insects surrounded her, and she found herself caught in a daydream from her childhood, something she had not allowed herself to contemplate whilst battling the perils of the Delta Quadrant. Clutching a mug of fine coffee, what seemed like her hundredth that week, Janeway swung slowly forwards and backwards, enjoying the peace and serenity of being home. It had been only two weeks since the successful return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant and Earth and this was the first time since their return that she'd had a moment to herself. It felt wonderful.

*ping*

Janeway opened her eyes with a startled grunt, awakened from her doze by the shrill red-alert call that was unmistakeably Voyager's. Disbelievingly, she glanced down at her clothes and saw the soft, pale green blouse she had put on that morning in her bedroom in Indiana. Janeway looked up and, confronted by a disturbing and impossible sight, spoke loudly.

"What the hell is going on?"

Surrounding the Captain was the bridge crew of Voyager. All wore non-Starfleet clothing except the bemused-looking Chakotay, who sported the familiar red command uniform. Harry Kim looked smart in a blue formal suit and Tom Paris brandished a pool cue as he swore at the viewscreen.

"Captain, I am detecting two ships on short-range sensors." Tuvok was the first to confront reality. Janeway mentally shook herself and, ignoring the absurdity of the situation, took command of the vessel she had thought – hoped – she would never set foot on again.

"On screen. Harry, find out where we are. Tuvok, systems report."

"All systems functioning normally."

"Captain, you're not going to believe this, but we're in the Delta Quadrant!"

On the viewscreen was the proof that Janeway least wanted to see. Menacing and very real, two Borg cubes loomed just beyond weapons range. As one, the crew stared, horrified.

Janeway inhaled sharply, her instincts kicking in. "Raise shields. Tom, get us out of here, Warp 9."

The ship responded to the skilled piloting of Paris and sped off in a flash of light.

***************

"Theories, people. Is this real? How did we get here, and why?" Janeway felt agitated inside, with all the emotions she had experienced in that faraway part of the galaxy resurfacing in one hard-to-swallow lump. But she was too experienced, too professional to allow it to show, even in this unexpected crisis. Her fellow officers shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, still wearing the clothes they had donned earlier, on Earth, Vulcan, a Talaxian colony ­– wherever they were before the unthinkable had happened.

Chakotay, hesitantly, started the speculation.

"Well, Captain, it certainly _feels_ real. I ran a Level 4 diagnostic on the sensors, main computer and astrometrics, and everything came back normal. We are in the Delta Quadrant."

He sat back in his chair and turned to Kim, who spoke with the confidence he had acquired over years on Voyager.

"I ran a sweep for temporal anomalies. None were detected. Of course, if this were an alternate timeline…"

"It can't be, Harry." Paris replied. "If it was, first, we shouldn't remember the 'other timeline', and second, why would we be wearing these clothes if we never left Voyager?"

Paris spoke quickly, a laconic note to his voice, but Janeway caught a subtle note of panic, turning quickly to Torres, who held a PADD as she spoke.

"It's not a simulation, at least not one of any kind we have encountered. Those Borg ships were really there. Captain, permission to run an extended sensor sweep, inside and outside the ship. It will take a couple of hours, but we might learn something more."

"Permission granted. Keep me posted," replied Janeway. She stood slowly and turned to face her former colleagues. "Whatever is going on, whoever is responsible, we'll get to the bottom of it. If we have to find a way back to the Alpha Quadrant for a second time, we'll do it. I know I can count on you all. Tuvok, I want a full weapons check. Tom, Harry, check the shuttlecraft, engines and structural integrity – I want Voyager, if that's where we are, to be fully operational. Chakotay, you have the conn. Neelix, how about replicating some coffee – something tells me we're going to need it!"

"Aye aye, Captain." Neelix scuttled off as the ship's First Officer began to speak again.

"And what are your plans, Captain?" asked Chakotay, smiling. He already had a fair idea.

"I'm going to talk to the Doctor. He might be able to shed some light on this….phenomenon. In the meantime," she continued, glancing around the briefing room, "I think perhaps we should _look_ like we are on Voyager. Uniforms, gentlemen, that's an order!"

Captain Janeway strode out of the briefing room and, defying her own orders, headed purposefully through the corridors and turbolifts towards the sickbay without the first consideration for her clothing.

*********

"Body functions normal, slightly elevated adrenaline levels, neurological activity within tolerance, no sign of hallucinogenic activity or temporal displacement – I'd say you are perfectly healthy, Captain, given the current situation."

The Doctor closed the medical tricorder with a flourish and set it down on a biobed.

"Thank you for your analysis, Doctor, but I need more than that. Is there any reason to suspect that this is not happening, that the crew are dreaming, in stasis, or whatever?"

"Not at all, Captain, in fact every crewmember I have examined so far has produced similar readings to yours. You are alive, here and now, and experiencing your surroundings as normal. How are you feeling?"

"How am I _feeling_?" Janeway shook her head, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Not bad, considering we suddenly appeared back here, seventy thousand light years from Earth, when I was sitting on my front porch in Indiana just a half hour ago. Doctor, I want you to run genetic scans on the crew, and any other tests you haven't already performed short of cutting them open. I'll send you two crewmen shortly."

Janeway hopped off the biobed and touched the Doctor lightly on the arm.

"As you wish, Captain." The Doctor watched as she exited sick bay with the purposeful demeanour he had come to know and admire.

***********

Captain Janeway switched off the monitor she had been working at for the past three hours. She had the beginnings of a headache and felt as though things were beyond her control. One by one, reports had been coming in that all pointed to one stark conclusion – they had somehow been transported, along with Voyager herself, from various locations in the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant, close to where their epic journey had begun all those years ago. The crew complement was as it had been when they reached home two weeks previously, along with Neelix, and not how it was when Voyager first entered the Delta Quadrant. She had been unable so far to contact any of their former allies in the region and she felt tired, old and totally stumped for ideas of how to proceed.

*ping*

"Ah, Kathy, why so glum?!"

Janeway waited a moment before lifting her head, processing the voice she heard in her mind. Wearily she looked up, knowing what – whom – she would see.

"Q," she sighed, "I suspected you all along."

Q, handsome and dashing in his Starfleet Admiral's dress uniform, strutted over to the Captain's desk.

"Now, now, Kathy, no need to be testy. I'm doing you a favour."

"Some favour, Q. Take us back, NOW! I will not play your games, I will not…."

*ping*

Janeway found herself in her quarters, sitting on the satin-sheeted bed and wearing a highly revealing nightrobe. She rose to face a smirking Q.

"Been here, done this. I wasn't interested then and I'm not now. Return us to where we belong, Q!"

Q, sitting comfortably in an easy chair, waved his arms nonchalantly.

"But my dear Kathy, this IS where you belong. You were happy here, imagine the possibilities! Exploration, technological discoveries, romance, you could have it all."

"I don't want romance, certainly not with you, and I don't want you here. I will explore the galaxy in my own time, Q. Now please, send us back to the Alpha Quadrant. Go and annoy the Borg for a change, or failing that, just leave us alone!"

"As you wish, Kathy. Au revoir…for now."

*ping*

Q disappeared, his amused chuckles fading away into the distance as Janeway struggled to free herself from the clingy fabric of the nightdress Q had provided. She turned her gaze upwards and rolled her eyes, tears just protruding from the corners.

"I bet he never put Jean-Luc Picard in a negligee," she muttered, half-laughing, half-crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Form an Orderly Q – Part 2

"So, what've we got? B'Elanna?" Janeway was poised expectantly on the edge of the briefing room table.

"Engines and warp core are stable. Extended sensor sweep shows no sign of vessels within ten light years. All systems…"

"If I may, Captain," Seven-of-Nine interrupted, thrusting her way past Torres to the wall monitor that displayed Voyager's current course. Torres scowled, but with a half-smile.

"We know that Q is responsible for our current predicament. I suggest we use that knowledge as a basis for our plans."

"What do you have in mind, Seven?" asked Janeway, inclining her head with curiosity.

"Captain, you seem to have a – relationship – with this entity. Perhaps you can persuade it to return us to our previous co-ordinates."

"I doubt it's as simple as that, Seven. When Q appears on a starship he tends to have a reason, however bizarre it may seem to us. I think we should focus on getting back to the Alpha Quadrant without Q's help. Neelix, contact the Talaxians, explain our situation and request assistance – we are going to need supplies. Harry, look into Q's past appearances on Starfleet vessels, see if you can detect…"

*ping*

"Any sort of pattern, oh Kathy, why so predictable?"

Q slouched in a chair at the table and rested his head on one hand.

"You know, Kathy, you are even more stubborn than Picard, and I put him on trial – twice! Why not accept your situation and move on. There is exploring to do, species to encounter, _romance_ to explore."

Chakotay tapped his comm badge. "Security to the briefing room, intruder alert!"

Q, with an amused expression, regarded Chakotay fondly.

"My favourite Indian. Dependable, sensible, smart – just wait until you see what I've got in store for you!"

*ping*

The Starfleet officers sat around the briefing room table, with Seven-of-Nine standing to one side. Q's words were less than consoling, and whilst there was a general air of despondence it seemed to Janeway that a kind of excitement was brewing. She had not felt at ease back on Earth without the company of the Voyager crew with whom she had grown so familiar. In a way she was glad to be back, here, in the Delta Quadrant, with the people she loved, cared for and respected.

"Captain, I may be able to tap into the Hirogen communications array, send a message to Starfleet." Torres addressed Janeway with a gleam in her eye.

"I thought that was too far from here to get a signal to the array?" said Kim, turning to Tuvok for confirmation.

"Ensign Kim, you are correct. However, whilst I was on Vulcan I researched the technological advances achieved whilst Voyager was away. I am certain that we can modify the deflector to send a signal to the Hirogen network," Tuvok stated, eyeing the Captain.

"Get right on it Tuvok, B'Elanna. In the meantime let's try to get back into the swing of things. Neelix, organise a welcome celebration in Sandrine's. Seven, go back to astrometrics and keep scanning for anything we need to know about. There are Vidiians around here and I'd like to keep my internal organs right where they are. Chakotay, with me. Harry, you have the conn."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

***********

The Captain's door beeped. She looked at her clock, which read 12.11am. Sighing, Janeway began pulling on her dressing gown. If she was going to be disturbed in the night, she would at least be appropriately dressed. Janeway shrugged on the robe and tied it firmly.

"Who is it?"

"Captain, I apologise for the intrusion. May I see you for a moment?" The voice was unmistakeably Seven-of-Nine's. Janeway stood in the middle of the room.

"Come in."

The computer opened the doors to Seven, who strode purposefully inside and seated herself at a computer console.

"Captain, I have detected a…..Captain? Are you all right?"

"Seven, I haven't been alright since I found myself back here." Janeway sat down on the couch next to Seven, and peered at the console. "What have you found?"

"There is a spatial anomaly approximately fifty light years away that does not conform to any phenomenon in the databanks."

"Speculations."

"It appears to be a type of wormhole, Captain. I would need to run more scans in order to offer a precise answer. However, I believe it has the signature of the Krenim."

"The Krenim? Who?"

"I believe Voyager encountered them several years ago. They are a species known for their ability to manipulate time to suit their own purposes. When you encountered them before they were weak; however, I gained information when the Borg assimilated several Krenim that is…troubling."

"Let's hear it," said Janeway, looking Seven in the eye.

"As you know, the Borg have technology that allows them to retain information from alternate timelines. In one of these timelines, during the course of temporal manipulation by the Krenim, Voyager was attacked repeatedly for approximately one year and ultimately destroyed."

"Destroyed? How?"

"You sacrificed Voyager in a final attempt to overcome the Krenim timeship. Both ships were destroyed and an alternate timeline was created, where the Krenim were weakened and posed no threat to Voyager. Captain, that may still be the case, however you must not underestimate their potential for destruction."

Janeway looked away, weighing up the risks. She had always had an aversion to time-travel and tried to keep away from it – mostly unsuccessfully.

"Run your scans. Ask B'Elanna to help you, and any other crew you may need. Seven," said Janeway, reaching out her hand to grasp the former borg's metal-shrouded arm, "I've missed you."

Seven-of-Nine inclined her head in response before departing.

Janeway turned, tapping her commbadge.

"Janeway to the Bridge."

"Chakotay here."

"Bring temporal shields on line. Scan for temporal anomalies."

"Aye, Captain."

*ping*

"Kathy dearest, how are you? Explored any more of this puny region of space? You look tense, let me help you with that."

Janeway appeared in a huge, Victorian-style bathtub, with gleaming gold taps and a more than adequate depth of hot, soapy water. She let herself float, enjoying the feeling of being immersed in a hot bath, until remembering why she was there.

"Q, what do you want? What is the purpose of stranding Voyager here again?"

"Humans, always so intent on discovering _purpose_. I want nothing. There is no purpose. Bye bye, Kathy."

"That's Captain to you, Q, not 'Kathy'."

"But Kathy is so feminine, so personal_._ Picard never minded being called Jean-Luc. By the way, the Vidiians are coming. Better hold on to your hearts!"

Q snapped his fingers and disappeared, laughing.

Janeway sat for a moment in the huge bath, bubbles surrounding her, feeling relaxed. But, she thought, duty calls, hauling herself out of the tub.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"Scan for Vidiian ships. I'm on my way to the bridge. I've had another encounter with Q."

"Captain? Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just find those Vidiians. Janeway out."

******************

"Any sign of Vidiian ships?" Janeway asked, focusing on the viewscreen.

"Negative, Captain." replied Tuvok.

"Keep scanning. We know they're around."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Janeway turned to Paris, stationed at the helm.

"Tom, set course for the spatial anomaly, heading 172 mark 4."

"Aye, Captain, 172 mark 4."

"Take her away, Tom, Warp 5."

"Captain, may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Chakotay, already making his way to the Ready Room.

"Of course. Tuvok, you have the conn. Lead the way!"

Janeway settled onto the long sofa in the ready room, whilst Chakotay paced around the room. The Captain waited, and finally he spoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this…wormhole, Kathryn. Even with our temporal shielding we would be putting the ship at risk by approaching the Krenim."

"Go on," prompted Janeway.

"I've been looking over some other options. Tuvok has found some data that Starfleet has added to Voyager's computer regarding research they have carried out on the quantum slipstream drive. Maybe this time we can make it work."

"Too risky. True, it might get us home, but I'm not sure we'd still be in one piece."

"Ok, then what about getting back the same way we did before. There must be a trans-warp hub near here, and Starfleet never got around to removing the modifications we made."

"And run the gauntlet with a Borg armada again? I'd rather take my chances with the Krenim. I say we go and take a look at their wormhole, see where it leads."

"I say we don't. Kathryn, I'm a captain now too – "

"But not Voyager's captain. Thank you for your suggestions. I'll take them on board."

The two officers looked at each other for a moment. Janeway's expression was steely.

"As you wish, Captain."

Without waiting to be dismissed, Chakotay walked out of the Ready Room.

**************

Tuvok sat at a table in the mess hall, holding a PADD and scrutinising it intensely. He had chosen a corner table in order to escape the attentions of other crewmembers. A mug of Vulcan tea was cooling, untouched.

"Well, good morning Mr. Vulcan!"

Tuvok looked up at the whiskered face grinning down at him and resisted the temptation to pretend he hadn't heard.

"Good morning, Mr. Neelix. You appear to be rather more chirpy than I had anticipated after being unexpectedly placed aboard Voyager."

"Why not?! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I've just invented a new dish. Leola root casserole with an enticing blend of seven Talaxian spices. Let me get you a dish."

"No thank you, Mr. Neelix. And may I point out that the Sun is seventy thousand light years from our current position and that there are no birds on Voyager."

"Come now, Mr Vulcan, it's just an expression. Can I get you something else then, scrambled eggs, Klingon eels, coffee?"

"If I order something, will you go away?"

"Of course, of course!"

"Then I will have another cup of tea. That will be all, Mr. Neelix."

"Coming right up, Lieutenant!"

The furry cook waddled off, stopping several times to greet the people seated at tables he passed. He spent a few minutes talking to Janeway who had just entered the mess hall. The Captain made her way over to Tuvok's table.

"May I join you, Tuvok?"

"Of course, Captain. Have there been any further sightings of Q?"

Janeway shook her head and pointed towards the console, asking what Tuvok was working on.

"I am reviewing all data Seven-of-Nine has provided regarding the Krenim and assessing our tactical and weapons capabilities. Though we have acceptable defences against their temporal weapons, their conventional weapons could still pose a threat."

Janeway leaned towards Tuvok and spoke slowly.

"Am I doing the right thing, Tuvok? Or am I so desperate to get home that I'm not thinking straight?"

"I take it Commander Chakotay is less than thrilled with this course of action?"

Janeway laughed. "You could say that. What do you think?"

"I believe we should proceed with caution, but that we should most definitely proceed."

"Thanks, Tuvok." Janeway tapped her badge. "Janeway to all senior staff. Report to the briefing room."


	3. Chapter 3

Form an Orderly Q – Chapter 3

The staff briefing was productive and Janeway was certain that everything was being done to prepare for possible encounters with the Krenim and Vidiians. Voyager's armour, designed by Admiral Janeway from the future, doubled their defensive effectiveness. Temporal shields would protect them from any changes to the timeline and from Krenim chronoton torpedoes. Janeway had ordered that the cloaking device used on Admiral Janeway's shuttlecraft be adapted to cloak Voyager itself, in direct violation of Starfleet protocol as Tuvok had pointed out.

Torres had managed to send a short message to Starfleet Command; however, she was almost certain that Voyager would be unable to receive a reply, or at least one that was not irretrievably degraded. A Talaxian freighter had provided much-needed supplies in exchange for medical equipment. Seven-of-Nine had scanned the wormhole extensively using the astrometric sensors and confirmed that the phenomenon was a stable wormhole that led in the direction of the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay had ceased to object to their plans and suggested that the celebration at Sandrine's be brought forward .

Janeway allowed herself to relax for a moment. She was in the Ready Room, and slowly scanned her surroundings. It had only been two weeks but it seemed a lifetime ago that she was last here. She stood and walked to the replicator.

"Coffee, black." A steaming mug appeared and Janeway carried it over to the window.

"Come out, wherever you are," she whispered to the as yet undetected Vidiians. At that moment the door beeped and she turned.

"Come in."

Seven-of-Nine entered and stood before Janeway, hands clasped behind her back.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

Janeway smiled at the younger woman. "Yes, Seven. How're you feeling?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters."

Good old Seven, thought Janeway. Though the former drone had come a long way with guidance from herself and the Doctor, she could never be described as a good conversationalist.

"Are you…looking forward to going home?" asked Janeway.

"I have no 'feelings' on the matter. However I will assist you in any way I can."

Janeway walked to the couch at sat down, sipping from the mug.

"How are things with Chakotay? I sensed some friction between the two of you."

"The Commander and I are no longer dating. I do not wish to discuss the matter further."

Janeway held up her free hand in acceptance.

"No problem, Seven. You know where I am if you want to talk. Now, we'll reach the wormhole in six hours, and all the preparations are complete. I'll see you in Sandrine's."

"Captain, I –"

"Do I have to make it an order?" said Janeway with a twinkle in her eye.

"No. I will comply. "

"Good, then that's settled. See you in an hour. Dismissed."

****************

Soft music played in the background as Janeway entered Holodeck Two. The smell of tobacco permeated the air, not unpleasantly. The Captain looked around. Paris and Kim, predictably, stood over the pool table whilst Torres looked on. Janeway smiled, remembering the many times she had observed that familiar scene. Tuvok looked as though he needed rescuing from Neelix, but Janeway was drawn to Chakotay, sitting away from the others on his own.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Janeway as she slid onto a bench opposite the Commander. Chakotay smiled, fiddling with a glass on the table.

"Let me see. Krenim, wormholes, Vidiians, Q. Will we make it, Kathryn?"

Janeway looked away and sighed. "I don't know, Chakotay, but we're sure as hell going to try. I didn't spend seven years getting back the last time to be bounced back here by the most irritating omnipotent being in the universe!"

*ping*

"Are my ears burning? Tell me, what miserable little plan do you have for getting home this time?"

Q wore an impeccably-tailored 20th Century naval uniform in gleaming white, complete with medals and an ornamental sword. He noticed Janeway looking at him and grasped her arm.

"Kathy dearest, do you like what you see? Oh do say yes. You're usually so…uncomplimentary about me."

"Get lost, Q." snapped Chakotay. "You're not welcome here."

Janeway placed a warning hand on his arm.

"We're travelling to a Krenim wormhole, Q. We think it leads to the Alpha Quadrant. Can you tell us anything useful about what we can expect?"

Q paused for a moment then smirked.

"If you kiss me I'll tell you."

Chakotay stood quickly, knocking his glass from the table.

"If you don't tell us, I'LL kiss you. Come here, I'll kiss you good," he snarled. Janeway was startled. Never before had she seen Chakotay so angry and she wasn't sure what to do. She rose to her feet and placed herself between man and omnipotent being.

"Gentlemen, please. Q, tell us something useful or get off my ship."

Q tugged down his jacket in a gesture reminiscent of Picard.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do better than that. Your wormhole does lead to the Alpha Quadrant and there are no Krenim vessels within a hundred light years. I'll even get rid of the Vidiians for you. Just one little kiss, Kathy?"

He puckered his lips and leaned forward. Tempted to slap him, Janeway instead thanked him and Q disappeared from the holodeck.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Chakotay, settling back down at the table.

Janeway answered thoughtfully. "Maybe. He plays games and twists the truth but it's not often he out-and-out lies. And he does seem to have a fondness for me. Not enough to simply take us home, but I doubt he wants my internal organs to be ripped out or for me to be erased from history altogether."

The two friends chatted and laughed, and Janeway knew she would miss this when they returned to their lives on Earth. Janeway had requested a month's leave before taking up a commission as the captain of Starfleet's new flagship. Chakotay had been given command of the Excelsior after receiving a full pardon for his actions as a Maquis fighter and a commendation for his efforts on Voyager. They were all living far apart, Tom and B'Elanna in Paris with their daughter, the Doctor teaching at Starfleet Academy, Seven-of-Nine serving as first officer aboard a research vessel, Tuvok returning to study on Vulcan, Harry Kim promoted to Lieutenant on a starship patrolling the Badlands.

Captain Janeway closed her eyes tightly, fixing the moment in her mind. She felt Chakotay's hand squeezing hers and smiled.

*************

"Captain, the wormhole is now in visible range."

"On screen. Let's see what we're dealing with." Janeway sat up in her chair as Tuvok brought up the wormhole on Voyager's viewscreen.

"That's one swirly wormhole," remarked Paris.

"An astute observation, Mr. Paris. Captain," continued Tuvok, "I am reading a low level of thoron radiation inside the wormhole; however, it does not pose a threat."

The ship's speakers buzzed and Seven-of-Nine's voice sounded on the bridge.

"Seven-of-Nine to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Seven."

"Captain, the astrometric scanners have penetrated the wormhole. It appears Q was telling you the truth. Data indicates that the phenomenon does indeed lead to the Alpha Quadrant, to Earth's solar system to be precise."

Janeway looked at Chakotay, who frowned. He addressed Seven-of-Nine before Janeway could speak.

"Are you sure, Seven? There are no wormholes in Earth's sector."

"The sensors are functioning perfectly, Commander. It appears this is a new phenomenon. From the decay of thoron particles I estimate that the wormhole has only existed for twelve hours."

"Maybe so, but it's something of a coincidence. Thanks, Seven. Bridge out."

"Did the Krenim send it there on purpose?" Janeway wondered aloud.

Kim cleared his throat and the Captain turned to face him.

"Captain, I don't like this. If the Krenim have invaded, or the Borg – "

"There is no sign of a trail leading into the wormhole, and did not Seven-of-Nine say the wormhole was only twelve hours old?" said Tuvok.

Janeway nodded. "I see where you're going, Tuvok. If a ship had passed through here within that time we would have detected it, and it would've left some sort of trail. No, I think we're the first ones here."

"Agreed," said Chakotay. "I think we should close the door behind us though, to be on the safe side. A couple of photon torpedoes should do the trick."

Janeway looked around the bridge. "Everybody ready? Red alert. Tom, take us in, one-quarter impulse."

"Yes Ma'am."

The great ship moved into the wormhole and began to shake almost immediately.

"Inertial dampers off line. Shields down to forty-two percent."

"How close are we?"

"Fifteen seconds, Captain."

"Ready torpedoes!"

"Ready."

"Shields down to nineteen percent. Temporal shields have failed."

"I'm detecting a temporal field Captain, it's increasing in strength –"

"Fire torpedoes. All hands, brace for impact!"

****************

Alarms beeped and smoke filled the bridge. Janeway coughed, hauling herself back into her chair.

"Damage report. Where are we?"

Tuvok, appearing unruffled, replied.

"Hull breaches on decks five, six and ten. Emergency force fields are holding. Injuries reported on all decks, none life-threatening. Shields are off-line and sensors are non-functional. However, our cloaking device is intact."

"Cloak the ship, Tuvok, until we know what's out there."

As the crew brushed themselves off and returned to their stations, Seven-of-Nine's voice again sounded over the tannoy.

"This is Seven-of-Nine to the Captain. Respond."

"I'm here, Seven. What is it?"

"One of the sensors in astrometrics was undamaged. We are in the Alpha Quadrant, close to Earth."

"Great, a successful trip. Well done everyone," replied Janeway

"Not quite, Captain. I have disturbing news."

Janeway slapped her thighs with her hands. "Let's hear it."

"The year is 2063. A Borg sphere has just been destroyed by the Starship Enterprise."

A stunned silence ensued, which Janeway was the one to break.

"First Contact," she whispered.

**Author's Note**

**This is now continuing with a Voyager/First Contact crossover. I wish I could keep it in the normal Voyager category but I'm afraid I can't. Please read the continuation, entitled "Form an Orderly Q during First Contact".**


End file.
